A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer (MFP), or the like, may be utilized to print content on a physical medium such as paper. The printing device may receive an electronic representation of the content from a computing device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, connected to the printing device by a direct, wired connection, for example. In some examples, the printing device may be connected to a computer network and may receive content to be printed via the computer network from a computing device that is not directly connected to the printing device.